Battle of Generations: Will of Hatred Vs. Curse of Fire
As the morning sun rises over Konohagakure. Rayoto was walking in the streets with his hands in his pockets. He thought about what he would do for the day, pondering in his mind. He approached a grassy plain where he saw a man that seemed oddly familiar. Kiba was walking around the plain, as he was collecting men for a purpose, Rin Batsu and Kuchinawa Gekkō followed him from behind. As Rayoto was walking through the plains, he approched the man "You seem familiar. Do I know you?" still thinking who he was."No You don't", replied Kiba with a grim on his face. "Nah, you do seem familiar, oh well people can forget I guess". "What are you doing here anyway?" "Well, Ya ! I do remember you as a kid and hmm I came to see my ancestral place" said Kiba looking at the boy. "Were you something like my teacher when I was younger?" ask Rayoto. "No, I was the one who helped your father during the good old days", grinned Kiba. "You the one my dad was talking about!" "He dissappeared before he could told me who he was, but it was you". "He also said you were quite strong, can I battle you and see for real how good you are?" "Well, I wouldn't want to hurt a Kid, But still I cant deny either---''" Kiba thought aloud. "Let's get started right now!" shouted Rayoto. "''Lets do this,". Kiba laughed as he threw 3 Shurikens at the boy. Rayoto immediately made a wall out of molten iron to block the attack. "I see" thought Kiba as he waited for the opponent to attack. Hiding behind the wall, Rayoto causes four rock spears to appear and attack Kiba. Kiba jumps from spear to spear as he reaches mid air, he activates his Sharingan and throws three more shurikens at the boy. Rayoto immediately evades the shuriken and forming hand seals creates and orb of water that shoots projectiles in all directions. Kiba in mid air launched his skills with the sword, "居合道" He shouted as he skillfully cut through the whips, falling on the ground, while tossing one more shuriken at the boy. Rayoto again dodges the shuriken and waited for Kiba to attack. Kiba smiled as he did the Snake (巳, Mi) Hand seal, causing the many shurikens he had thrown earlier to explode. the explosion was great enough to pull Kiba backwards and the earth present over the area were blown to bits. Before the explosion went off, Rayoto dug deep into the earth to escape the explosion. Once it ceased, Rayoto resurfaced and launched lahar at Kiba, catching him and stopped him in his tracks. Kiba used his own lava release chakra to cover his feet, and jumped on top of the lahar reaching the top, as he faced Rayoto face to face. Face to face with the uchiha. Rayoto launched a volley of fireballs at him. Kiba used the might of his Gunbai to create a massive amount of wind to blow away the fire towards Rayoto's direction. Rayoto immediately went into the earth to dodge the attack and went under Kiba. He jumped out of the ground and attacked. Kiba used his quick reflexes to jump out of the way and threw a kunai at Rayoto. The Kunai simply melted as it turned out it was a lava clone that jumped out. The clone then spat out an arc of lava at Kiba. Kiba used his Shunshin no Jutsu to escape the arcs and waited away for the lava to cool off. 5 more Rayoto's jumped out from the ground, 3 launching explosive kunai, 2 creating arcs of lava at Kiba and another one turned the battlefield into a sea of lava. Kiba used Uchiha Kaenjin to protect himself from the lava. while he from withing tried to sense what Rayoto would do next, by this time his Mangekyō Sharingan had been activated. "Mangekyō Sharingan huh" said Rayoto. After doing a couple of hands seals, Rayoto created three lava dragons on the surface of lava, attacking above and underground below the flame barrier, while a clone moved the earth upwards with a bunch of clones on the earth as they were throwing more kunai from above the barrier at Kiba. Kiba laughed at the rows of clones fighting with no clues of his powers. the Kunai melted due to the heat intensity of the flames. Kiba used Kamui to phase through the lava field and reach a dry spot. and waved his Gunabi to disperse all the clones in the place. Rayoto smirked and drew out a wooden dome to trap Kiba and caught him. With Kiba trapped, he detonated pre-set Explosive Tags inside the dome, causing a huge explosion. Kiba dispersed into mud as he reformed back. he threw two shurikens at Rayoto. Rayoto evaded the attack and threw a kunai at Kiba. Kiba made a tiger seal, which caused the thrown shuriken to explode near Rayoto, as Kiba just ducked his head to escape the Kunai. As the smoked cleared a log fell to the ground. Rayoto ran up behind Kiba and attempted to skewer him with branches. Kiba looked at Rayoto who was going to strike him from behind, suddenly Kiba emerged from the Clone Kiba's back. Kiba's eyes were spinning in a clockwise direction which caused Rayoto to slow his movements as if he was paralyzed. "Damn, I got caught in this guys genjutsu" said Rayoto. "My body can't move! I need to think of a plan quickly!". "You cant do nothing ! Say thanks to your fate that you can move if not quick atleast you can slowly escape your fate", grinned Kiba. "My fate huh! Is that you've got to say! I will not lose to you!" said Rayoto. "Die !", Kiba said looking at Rayoto, as Kiba's eyes bled looking towards Rayoto who was engulfed in black hot flames. As it looked like Rayoto was dead and Kiba was victorious, Rayoto suddenly emerged from the ground unscathed and uppercut Kiba in the face sending him in the air. Suddenly very thing looked weird as Kiba and Rayoto stood face to face with Rayoto preparing for his Wood Release: Cutting Technique and Kiba launched a Fire Release: Demon Lantern towards Rayoto's wooden hand and burned them. "I see your quick to get back on your feet" said Rayoto. "And your pretty powerful too, with a lot of good moves in your arsenal". "Stop complimenting and stop your arm from burning" grinned Kiba, "I hate burnt victims". Rayoto created some water from thin air and put out the fire on his arm. "I guess I'm going to have to get serious now. Eat this!!" said Rayoto as he created a gigantic lava dragon out of the earth. "Lets see if you can beat this" he said as the dragon started flying and launching fireballs at Kiba. Kiba used his eyes to calm down the beast as he looked at Rayoto with a smile. The dragon then went wild again with Rayoto smiling "You think that sharingan of yours can stop this? This is a jutsu! Not a summoned animal! That dragon is under my control and I can make it do whatever I want" said Rayoto as the dragon continued to launch fireballs at Kiba. Kiba dodged the fireball with the help of his Gunbai while sending some fireballs flying towards Rayoto. Rayoto hid in the ground, dodging the fireball. He came up back to the surface and unleashed a forest of trees at Kiba. As the forest settled down. Kiba rested on one of its branches eating a pill, "What are you trying to do ? waste your chakra creating a forest", he asked Rayoto. "Oh you'll figure it out when your burnt to a crisp". answered Rayoto who set the whole forest on fire. Kiba awakened his mangekyō sharingan and began phasing out of the forest untill he reached a safe spot. "Man i'm getting tired." said Rayoto. He formed another lava clone to cover him while he gets rest. "So you are fighting with a Clone now," laughed Kiba. covering his eyes after the use of Kamui. The Clone created a forest of flowers which quickly disperse pollen into the atmosphere. "Lets see about that" Kiba waved about his Gunbai to blow the pollen away from him. the Wind caused the clone to disperse. "Well that gave me enough time to heal. Now then." said Rayoto. He created a forest of thorn trees to go after kiba in all directions. "More of Wood eh !", Kiba smirked as he covered himself with dense flames. Powered up by the sudden heat he proceeded to burn everything aound the vicinity, some flames even tracing Rayoto. Rayoto smirked and the lava dragon from earlier blocked the attack without suffering much damage, despite a few cracks. The dragon immediately launched a powerful fireball at Kiba which was augmented by Rayotos blue fireball technique covering a wide area and increasing it's power. Kiba used a summoning technique to summon a Hawk, Garuda who flew through the flames helped by Kiba's Gunbai Barrier Technique to protect it from harm. Kiba reached a high altidude where he cooled down to look at the dragon. "So you want to take this battle to the skys? Thats fine by me" said Rayoto. He got on the back of his dragon and flew into the air near Kiba. "Forgive me Garuda, but I need your chakra !" Kiba said as he put his hand on the birds head, and used Amaterasu on the Dragon melting it away. "I hate you !" claimed Garuda yet became calm looking at Kiba's Sharingan. As Rayoto was falling he formed another lava dragon to catch him. As he regained altitude, he formed another lava clone from pre-existing lava on the dragon. "Your summon does not seem that fond of you, oh well." said Rayoto. He forms a ball of water and threw it at Kiba and Garuda. Garuda flew about at great speeds,avoiding the water ball, round the Lava Dragon and Rayoto, causing the young man to hallucinate. The clone broke Rayoto out of the genjutsu and the dragon flew behind Kiba. Rayoto and the clone threw some explosive kunai at Kiba. Garuda used Lightning Release: False Darkness to damage the kunai and attack both Rayoto and his clones. Rayoto and the dragon narrowly avoid getting hit. Rayoto launched an arc of lava at Kiba creating a smokescreen. Garuda flapped its mighty wings blowing the smoke towards Rayoto blinding him and the clone. Kiba used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique at both of them and the Lava Dragon. Rayoto used the Water Release: Water Dragon Whip to extinguish the flames, creating a smokescreen. He then flew behind Garuda and the clone jumped onto the bird, punching Kiba then placing a series of Explosive Tags on the bird which the clone jumped off and was set to detonate. Kiba covered himself and Garuda with Yang Chakra and flew down as the exploding tags detonated. Kiba unsummoned Garuda and sat on the ground looking at Rayoto. "You Kiba is it? What you doing?" asked Rayoto as he got of the dragon onto the ground. "'Playing with a kid''", Kiba said as he gazed at Rayoto. "What do you mean by that?" asked Rayoto. Kiba laughed as Rayoto was binded by Chakra Chains the former had used secretly. "You're a filthy troll man!" shouted Rayoto at Kiba. "In the Ninja World, young man ! you need to face many things. Ninja's, deception, startegy, tactics, Life - death they are the sole things a Ninja needs. You are facing a part of your life which is nothing compared to what you will face in the end of Time", Kiba said as he made a seal in his hand, "But first I need to make sure you are not a clone", Kiba scans Rayoto's chakra,"good you are the real one". Saying so, Kiba puts the Five Elements Seal on Rayoto. A clone of rayoto came attacking with the Lava Release: Lava Hydra Bullet Technique with the lava dragon shooting molten rock at Kiba. "'A Shadow Clone''", Kiba said, as he left free Rayoto and dodged the meteors. He appeared behind the clone and used Chidori Sharp Spear to dissipate the clone. The clone turned into hardened rock with a couple of explosive tags attached which suddenly exploded. Kiba smearked as he looked at Rayoto, "Make it fair you and me, you don't have enough concentration or chakra to create more shadow clones." Kiba said as he rushed with his sword towards Rayoto. "Because it's just like you said. Things don't always go the way you planned." said Rayoto as the dragon blocked Kiba, melted Kibas sword and set it's user free from the chakra chains. Rayoto jumped onto the dragon and went into the air hovering. Kiba sent yin chakra to his blade, causing it to regrow. He looked at Rayoto and smiled. Category:Superninja55